Stay
by xxxariana
Summary: Luego de cinco años, el elenco original vuelve a verse en una reunión especial. "Solo pídeme que me quede. Porque la verdad es que solo hay un chico con la que puedes ser realmente honesta..." [Duncney]
1. Welcome again, Duncan

**N/A: Hey there! Hacia mucho tiempo no subía una historia y luego de ver las ultimas temporadas de Glee me inspire completamente. Quinn y Puck son taaaaan Duncan y Courtney. By the way, sigo siendo una fan apasionada del Duncney y nunca voy a dejar este fandom! Dicho esto, los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que les guste n_n.  
PD: Si tienen alguna duda sobre la apariencia de Duncan solo busquen una foto en Google sobre Noah Puckerman en el año 2015 y listo!**

* * *

Eran las dos y media de la tarde cuando el yate arribo en el muelle de la Isla Wawanakwa. Estaba ansioso por ver a sus ex compañeros, los pocos que había podido llamar amigos y que no lo odiaban o le guardaban rencor.

Era un hombre nuevo. Física y mentalmente. Su cabello dejo de tener su sello personal y su mohicano había desaparecido. En su lugar habia sido reemplazado por un corte al ras en la parte baja de su nuca y ambos costados y un prolijo jopo bien peinado y con sentido hacia la izquierda. Sus piercings y su dichoso collar de perro que adoraba habian sido eliminados y en lugar de una camiseta y sus jeans, llevaba una impecable camisa blanca con el parche de la fuerza aérea nacional y encima un saco azul marino con su apellido en una etiqueta y unos pantalones de vestir a juego. Lamento mucho deshacerse de sus _convers_ rojas por los lustrosos zapatos marrones con punta cuadrada que llevaba puestos, pero se había acostumbrado y mirarse al espejo lo hacía sentir mejor.

Luego de terminar la quinta y última temporada para el elenco original, había salido de la prisión y vuelto a su casa con una mentalidad totalmente distinta. Arruinar su última oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólar y de poder arreglar asuntos pendientes lo hizo entrar en un estado de _catarsis_ mental.

Se sentía un idiota por haber terminado en mal términos con todo el mundo. Su "nena villana" le había dado la espalda y su antiguo, pero no olvidado amor, ya no quería ni mirarlo. Sintió una pérdida total de personalidad y se enfrentó a lo que más temía cuando se unió al equipo de los héroes…

Una parte de él que estaba escondida, esperaba salir en algún momento, aunque él lo negara. Toda su vida había tratado de llevarle la contra a toda su familia porque en el fondo, solo quería la atención de sus padres, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados sirviendo a la ley como para atender a su hijo, el cual amaban con locura y extrañaban, pero el pan no se traía solo a la mesa.

Luego de entender que quizá, solo quizá, el lado malvado no era para él, hizo una profunda introspección propia de y todas las veces que había arruinado sus posibilidades de, bueno… ser feliz con los demás y consigo mismo. Tuvo una corta charla con sus padres en la cual aclaraba que estaba harto de pretender que no le importaba lo que ellos pensaran de el e hizo lo impensable para sus progenitores…

Se alisto en la fuerza aérea de Canadá.

Sus padres sorprendidos le preguntaron que lo llevaron a elegir el cielo por sobre la tierra, a lo cual Duncan solo contesto _"Son unos incompetentes"_. La mañana siguiente tomo la misma bolsa verde que había llevado al campamento Wawanakwa y se subió al camión del ejército nacional. Se despidió de su madre con un largo abrazo y vio a su padre con una mirada que el segundo nunca había visto en el:  determinación.

5 años habían pasado desde el día que había llegado al campamento de la fuerza aérea y su vida había cambiado para siempre. Durante su estadía no la paso tan mal, sabía lo que le esperaba. Ser nuevo y maltratado era un clásico en el reformatorio y el ejército no era muy distinto a ello, solo era más mojada debido a que los sargentos escupían en su cara al gritar.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente necesitaba un cambio de actitud en su vida. Había tirado 18 años de su vida en algo que no lo satisfacía en lo más mínimo… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero siempre sintió una necesidad de vacío dentro de él que fue saciada solo cuando conoció a cierta persona en la dichosa isla.

Reflexiono lo que había pasado entre ellos, sus altos y sus bajas, la forma en que se manipulaban mutuamente, la forma en que se insultaban, se humillaban, se cansaban, se besaban, se amaban y se necesitaban. Duncan nunca pudo olvidar a aquella joven morena de 16 años que se animó a robar la comida del chef y unos minutos después, besarle.

Nunca pudo olvidar ese beso. Nunca pudo olvidarse de ella.

Se sentía terrible por nunca haber podido darle una disculpa decente por lo que pasó en la tercera temporada y esperaba encontrarla en esta dichosa reunión de antiguos compañeros para poder cerrar el ciclo que atormentaba su cabeza.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el ejército no tuvo contacto con ninguno de sus amigos. Cuando se recibió trato de localizar a los compadres que estuvieron con él en sus peores momentos, pero ellos lo encontraron a él. Esperaba verlos personalmente ya que solo se habían comunicado por internet.

Respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos. Cuando los abrió se sintió un adolescente de nuevo, el cielo estaba igual que el primer día que piso esa isla y ya había varios compañeros esperando por los demás. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un sombrero vaquero, una melena rubia que ahora estaba un poco más corta y un peculiar gorro blanco, sentados en los troncos de la fogata, esperándolo y saludándolo con la mano bien alta.

Bajo del yate y se encontró con varias miradas curiosas, criticas, sorprendidas y que esperaba totalmente. _"Pff"_ pensó. No emitió sonido, solo diviso a Chris McLean sonriendo junto a un asombrado chef. Asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo y de esa forma les dijo "hola" a los pocos compañeros que habían llegado antes que él.

Camino por todo el muelle hasta acercarse a la conocida fogata que tantas alegrías y decepciones le había dado. Las tres personas que lo veían sonriente se levantaron y efusivamente lo saludaron. Geoff y DJ habían abrazado y apretado los puños con nostalgia y Bridgett la cual llevaba una inmensa sonrisa y un radiante anillo en su dedo anular, lo abrazo con cariño.

Diablos, como había extrañado a esos chicos. Si bien eran sus amigos no podían estar igual de sorprendidos que los demás, por lo cual se quedaron conversando tranquilamente mientras los demás no tardaban en llegar. Varios le dieron algunas miradas pero todos estaban esperando singularmente a otras personas, por lo cual fue bastante ameno.

Al ver que ya casi todos estaban reunidos, se preocupó. Solo faltaba ella. Duncan se tornó hacia Bridgett y la miro dudoso.

"¿Sabes si… ella…vendrá?" – pregunto ansioso.

Bridgett giro su cabeza y sonrió hacia el muelle. "Creo que no deberías preocuparte por eso…"

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! R &R!**


	2. Welcome again, Courtney

**N/A: Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron la otra vez! Pienso seguir con esta historia, aun no se si sera un short o long fic, que opinan?  
Ah! El outfit de Courtney esta basado en el de Quinn en la canción "You get what you give", pueden buscarlo en Google o en Youtube :P También quería decir que todos los outfits que Court va a usar son inspirados en Quinn. Glee y Drama total tienen sus coincidencias ;D  
** **PD: E** **n mi universo soñado, Heather, Lindsay y Courtney son muuuy buenas amigas! Son ese trió malvado como Quinn, Britanny y Santana de Glee que aaaaaamo!**

* * *

Su estómago comenzaba a doler, sus manos no dejaban de temblar, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y en ese momento se dio cuenta que debería sentarse para asimilar todo. Llevo sus temblorosas manos hasta sus piernas y apretó fuertemente su vestido veraniego.

Luego de mirar por la ventana del yate y ver de lejos que ya casi todos sus ex compañeros estaban en el muelle, listos para recibirla, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente.

5 años habían pasado desde que termino el reality para ella. Se había convertido en toda una mujer, hecha y derecha. Trato de rehacer su vida luego de que todo termino, pero le fue muy difícil. Sus padres no estaban del todo felices al ver la última temporada. No los culpaba, ella tampoco se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

Tantos años de rencor y odio, que solo le costaron un millón de dólares y el amor de su vida. Luego de terminar, volvió a su casa tratando de digerir todos esos sentimientos negativos que dominaron su vida y la arruinaron.

Cuando regreso al hogar de sus padres, le abrieron la puerta y trataron de apoyarla, aun sabiendo que su comportamiento no había sido correcto. Courtney decidió mudarse para vivir sola y así tomar el control de su vida. Sus padres le compraron un departamento y le pagaron la matrícula de la universidad con la condición de que si se le dificultaba su estadia en soledad, volvería con ellos o les pediría ayuda, sabían que era muy testaruda pero finalmente, termino aceptando. No todos los padres acceden a comprarte un departamento ¿verdad?

Cuando se mudó sola y empezó su vida universitaria esta dio un giro de 180 grados. Ya no era la niña rica de papa y sus antiguos compañeros de clase no estaban ahí para obedecer todo lo que ella decía. Se había convertido un número y eso, le termino gustando. Ya no era _"Courtney de Drama Total"._ Había dejado de ser la novia psicótica y antipática para convertirse en una estudiante. Nadie la juzgaba, nadie la veía, a nadie le importaba lo que hacía y lo que no.

Al sentir ese cambio, dejo de preocuparse por su apariencia. Su ropa estirada había sido desechada, tirada a la basura y Courtney disfruto cada segundo. Empezó a maquillarse como ella quería y a usar la ropa que sentía que iba con su personalidad. Dejo los pantalones que tanto buscaban aceptación y se permitió ser la chica femenina que usa esos sencillos pero coquetos vestidos, que tanto añoraba en el pasado pero que no se dejaba comprar porque pensaba que nadie la tomaría seriamente.

 _¿Por qué buscaba que la acepten? ¿Por qué actuaba tan formal? ¿Por qué necesitaba que le presten atención?_ Todas esas preguntas invadieron su cabeza luego de cambiar su estilo. Cuando comenzó la universidad se reencontró con dos personas que no esperaba ver nunca más. Noah y Cody, que al parecer se habían vuelto mejores amigos, estaban frente a ella con una sorprendida pero también divertida mirada. La examinaron de arriba abajo y comprobaron que ya no era la misma Courtney, desesperante y rencorosa, ahora solo era una estudiante de derecho, muy femenina pero aun así seguía siendo igual de fiera que siempre. Eso era algo que nunca podrían arrebatarle.

Se sentaron en el campus y hablaron horas, esas horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. Todos los días se encontraba con ellos en la misma mesa, almorzaban juntos y luego se iban hacia sus casas en compañía.

Debía admitir que les había tomado cariño a esos chicos y la ayudaron muchísimo en su transición. Cody le recomendó la terapia y Noah estuvo de acuerdo. Ya que Cody estaba estudiando psicología le dio el número de una amiga que había conocido hacia poco tiempo y le dijo que podría ayudarla más que ellos.

Courtney accedió y a los dos años dejo de ir porque la doctora pensaba que su tiempo allí, ya era suficiente para ella. Durante todas las sesiones pudo entender que esa búsqueda de amor y aceptación venía desde su infancia. ¿Muy original, no? Sus padres nunca estaban en casa y ella solo quería un poco de atención. Si bien no era la mejor manera de conseguirla, le había enseñado a ser la mujer independiente que adoraba ser. Eso era algo por lo que siempre agradecería a sus padres y nunca podría enojarse por ello.

Mientras estuvo en terapia también analizo su relación con Duncan. Si bien ella no había sido una buena novia, él tampoco lo había sido. La había engañado. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de hablar con ella y decirle lo que estaba pasando, lo hubiera tomado mejor y no tendría razón para guardar tanto rencor. Pero no, él debía pasar con la chica que ella considerada su amiga y refregarle en la cara lo felices que eran.

Lo admitía, aun tenia sentimientos de enojo con ellos pero quería olvidarlos y por eso accedió a volver a la reunión del cast original, para volver a ver a todos sus compañeros, redimirse y poder arreglar aquellos vínculos que sus sentimientos negativos arruinaron.

Sintió como el yate se detuvo, al igual que su corazón. Observo por la ventanilla redonda a todos sus compañeros. Noah y Cody la esperaban tranquilamente mientras que los demás hablaban entre ellos.

Cuando salió a la cubierta sintió que todas las miradas se posaron en ella y en su nuevo estilo. Su vestido blanco con detalles florales en azul marino y su cinturón marrón ahora comenzaba a temblar a la par con su cuerpo. Sentía que podrían caer gotas de sudor bajo su gorro beige con lazo blanco. Sus botas marrones que le llegaban un poco más bajo que las rodillas parecían gelatina y eso le repugnaba.

Sintió como su cabello-ahora un poco ondulado y un poco más claro, porque había dejado de teñirlo ya que antes le daba vergüenza tener cabello castaño claro en su cabeza- se mecía acompañado con el viento y camino todo el muelle mirando un punto fijo, porque sabía que si volteaba a alguno de sus compañeros la estarían mirando raro y no quería eso.

Llego hasta sus dos amigos y los abrazo con cariño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por cierto cuarteto que se encontraba sorprendido pero también sonreía ya que el grupo, estaba completo.

Chris McLean la miro con una pervertida y sádica sonrisa y le permitió el paso hacia sus demás compañeros.

Algunos la saludaron amistosamente y eso la sorprendió, después de todo, había sido una perra con todos ellos y agradeció con una sonrisa que todos la traten amenamente. Lindsay la abrazo por el costado y Heather se puso en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados y una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

"Por fin, estábamos cansados de esperarte, reina del drama." –sonrió de lado

Courtney soltó una risita y vio a Lindsay. "Yo también estaba cansada."

Luego de librarse del abrazo de la rubia se dio vuelta y pudo visualizar otra melena rubia, mucho más corta y que le sonreía con mucho cariño. Bridgett se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo por el cuello.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, Court! Te extrañamos mucho" –dijo mientras volteaba y llamaba a sus amigos y su prometido.

La morena vio como un vaquero la elevaba por los aires y sonreía. Ella rió con él, había extrañado tener su buena onda cerca. En la primera temporada, Geoff siempre la animaba cuando estaba mal.

"¡Wuuuuju, has venido amiga! ¡Te estábamos esperando!" –Geoff la bajo y dejo que DJ le acariciara el hombro para luego abrazarla como un oso.

Cerró sus ojos y se sintió como en casa de nuevo. Cuando los abrió su boca formo una "O" perfecta y no pudo despegar su vista de él.

Se vía tan maduro, tan hombre, tan cambiado. Seguía siendo Duncan, pero ahora era distinto, sus piercings, su mohicano, su collar, sus eternas _converse_ sucias, sus jeans, ahora habían desaparecido para dejar un ilustre soldado de lo que parecía ser, la fuerza aérea.

Para Duncan no fue fácil tampoco, verla frente a él, tan hermosa y femenina, tan cambiada fue un momento muy especial para él. Sentía que eran solo ellos dos en el muelle. Hasta que McLean se interpuso en su camino.

Courtney recupero la compostura y se fue hacia un lugar más alejado junto con Noah y Cody, los cuales habían visto toda la escena y se habían mirado un poco preocupados. Su amiga puso muchísimo esfuerzo en tratar de olvidar y superar todo lo que paso y no querían que todo se tire por la borda.

La castaña, cohibida, se cruzó de brazos y espero a que la ceremonia empiece. Bridgett la vio muy preocupada y volteo hacia Duncan, que todavía no podía caer en su asombro. Sus manos estaban tensas y sus ojos seguían muy abiertos y mirando un punto ciego. Ver a Courtney de nuevo había revivido sentimientos en él. Sentimientos que pensaba que estaban sepultados.

Courtney por su parte siguió mirando al piso, el cual parecía muy interesante. Sin embargo sus amigos se sentaron junto a ella en los duros, pero muy extrañables, troncos de la fogata y se mantuvieron cerca de ella.

Estaba decidida, ahora más que nunca quería arreglar las cosas con los demás… y sobre todo con el…

No estaba del todo lista para enfrentarlo, pero quería hacerlo y sabía que debía ser tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! R &R!**


	3. Bad news

**N/A: ¡Hello! Primero que nada perdon por haberme tardado tanto, el fin de semana anterior no estuve y habia prometido subir cada sabado o domingo u_u. En segundo lugar queria decir que no estoy orgullosa de este capitulo, siento que esta mal escrito o algo, no se, no me convence. Pero bueno, en fin. Espero que les guste y mientras mas reviews me dejan mas rapido voy a actualizar *guiño* *guiño*. A leer!**

* * *

\- ¡Bienvenidos campistas! – exclamo alegre Chris McLean mientras era acompañado por un chef mucho más viejo, con varias canas y sin su típico traje de cocinero. – Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes están felices de volver a reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

Heather levanto la mano, con una ceja en alta y cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿No te parece que falta gente aquí, Chris?

\- Nah, aquellos que no recibieron la invitación para esta reunión de bienvenida, es porque no eran elencos que casting original, solo los 26 participantes que estuvieron en la primera temporada podían volver a la isla. -sonrió maliciosamente -. ¿Qué pasa, alguien extraña a su amorcito? – dijo juntando las manos y soplando besitos al aire, haciendo molestar a la asiática.

\- Pff, vomitivo. – dijo y se cruzó de brazos a escuchar.

\- Disculpa Chris –dijo una Gwen más adulta levantando su mano -. La nota no decía nada sobre cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos.

\- Estaba esperando esa pregunta –sonrió -. Durante 8 semanas estarán instalados en nuestra antigua, pero acogedora isla.

Un grito se apodero de toda la isla haciéndola retumbar.

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- ¡No mencionaste tanto tiempo!

\- ¡Se suponía que sería solo una reunión de reencuentro!

\- No me quedare en esta asquerosa isla de nuevo.

\- Ridículo -dijo Eva guturalmente.

Mientras Chris y el Chef sonreían malvadamente y miraban las caras de todos, asustados y enfadados, cierta morena no pudo quitarle los ojos a una persona.

Gwen había cambiado tanto. Parecía tan adulta y madura, ya no era esa chica que adoraba las películas de terror y molestar a las chicas populares. Bien, tal vez seguía adorando eso pero no parecía hacerlo. Su cabello se había transformado en un manto negro, igual de corto, solo que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros, tal como lo tenía ella en la primera temporada y encima de su cabeza, había una boina azul.  
Su gótica falda había sido reemplazada por unos jeans oscuros y llevaba una blusa azul un poco clara, sus botas habían sido sustituidas por otras mucho más sencillas y cortas.

Era toda una mujer que parecía sacada de una universidad con orientación al arte. Courtney sabía que ese era su sueño y muy en el fondo esperaba que pudiera cumplir sus metas. Ya no le guardaba tanto rencor y su mirada se suavizo cuando la vio por primera vez desde que bajo del bote. Supo que ella también la miraba.

Había extrañado su amistad por mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta que ninguna persona, mucho menos un chico, debería haberse entrometido entre ellas. Si bien Courtney fue bastante impulsiva, Gwen tampoco fue una santa y eso todavía la atormentaba. Gwen siempre quiso volver a retomar esa amistad tan única que compartieron por poco tiempo, pero que fue de lo mejor que se llevó de ese reality.

La, aun, pálida añoro volver a compartir una nueva y mejorada amistad con la morena sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Pensó en Duncan y en como un romance que solo duro una temporada pudo echar a perder una de las mejores cosas que tuvo. Ya no le interesaba, cuando lo vio totalmente redimido, con su uniforme del ejército y su forma de pararse se dio cuenta que Courtney y el, eran tal para cual y que ella nunca debió meterse.

¿Fue necesario? Sí. De esa forma nunca se habría arrepentido por seguir a su corazón, pero… ¿Se lamentaba? Totalmente. Gwen volvió pura y exclusivamente para volver a ver a Courtney y sabía que si esta vez no funcionaba, pues… ya no había motivo para volver a intentarlo.

 _"La tercera es la vencida"_ –pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonriente Chris McLean.

\- Bien escuchen, en vez de repartirlos por equipo como en años anteriores, dejaremos que ustedes se ubiquen como gusten. Después dicen que soy un mal presentador –rió -. Las chicas tomaran la cabaña de los topos y los chicos la de los bagres, repártanse como quieran y dejen su equipaje allí. Nos veremos en una hora en el comedor, bien, diviértanse.

Courtney tomo su maleta y le dio una mirada a Noah y Cody. Suspiro, debía enfrentarse sola a todas las chicas que, según ella, estaba segura que la odiaban después de todo lo que paso.

Arrastro su valija, como todas las demás y se fue preparando mentalmente para un frió y para nada amistoso recibimiento.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró a la cabaña. Se mordió y labio y subió la vista. Parecía tan vulnerable.

\- ¡Hola Court! Te guarde una litera debajo de la mía –escucho y vio como Bridgette se bajaba de esta para mostrársela.

Agradeció con una sonrisa verdadera y sintió como Lindsay la tomaba del brazo.

\- Hey, no la acapares solo para ti. Ven Court, tenemos muuuuchas cosas de que hablar –dijo risueña.

Mientras la morena era llevada por una emocionada Lindsay, Bridgette se dio cuenta que Duncan estaba debajo de las escaleras de su cabaña, esperando que Courtney salga. Tomo el pestillo de la puerta y asusto al muchacho, no tan muchacho.

\- Estoy segura que Lindsay y Heather van a acapararla todo el día, además tiene asuntos por resolver, deberías llamarla más tarde –le guiño un ojo y Duncan abrió los suyos, avergonzado.

\- De acuerdo –murmuro y se fue caminando rápido, las manos en puños y los hombros en alto, con un porte muy masculino.

Mientras tanto, en la litera de las chicas, una asiática con la mirada diabólica y una rubia con una sonrisa inocultable miraban a una latina que suspiraba cansada.

\- Por última vez, no pasa nada entre Duncan y yo.

\- Vamos Court, sabes que puedes contarlo.

\- No creo que esa mirada de película que se dieron en el muelle haya sido por nada.

Courtney se puso nerviosa.

\- De cualquier forma, es un idiota. Nunca madurara.

\- ¡No digas eso Heather! ¿Viste la mirada que le dio? –la rubia suspiro y entrelazo sus manos -. Fue taaaan romántico.

\- De acuerdo, escuchen, el único motivo que tuve para venir aquí fue verlos a ustedes…

\- Ya, claro, y yo no estoy con Alejandro. Supéralo.

Las dos chicas miraron a la asiática levantando sus cejas.

\- ¿Qué? Es obvio. Como también es obvio que quieres hablar con él.

\- De acuerdo ustedes dos –dijo Bridgette entrando y sentándose al lado de Courtney mientras tomaba su mano -. Creo que deberías hablar con el luego, estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas que resolver, ¿verdad?

La morena suspiro.

\- Tienes razón. No he sido la mejor compañera durante el tiempo que estuve aquí.

\- Estoy segura de que te perdonaran.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Terminen este festival de amistad. Estoy aburrida, además en 20 minutos hay que volver al comedor.

Las cuatro sonrieron y fueron saliendo de la cabaña.

Courtney se dirigió hacia una parte alejada del bosque, quería pensar bien que es lo que iba a decir. Mientras estaba pensando sintió varias ramitas siendo pisadas por dos pares de zapatos y decidió esconderse detrás del árbol en el que estaba apoyada.

Cuando se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba sintió como su estómago caía violentamente.

Duncan y Gwen al parecer se habían adentrado al bosque para hablar un poco y cuando decidieron volver al campamento se abrazaron amistosamente y con un tinte de despedida a todo lo que fue entre ellos. Se sonrieron y recordaron los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos, como amigos y novios.

Courtney no había podido escuchar nada de la conversación pero se volteo en el momento justo para ver el abrazo entre ellos. No sabía que pensar, sus amigos y psicóloga le habían hecho tratar su problema de malinterpretar las cosas y posteriormente enloquecer. Respiro profundamente y se levantó. Limpio la parte de atrás de su vestido donde estaba apoyada y siguió caminando.

Necesitaba hablar con todos y encontrar respuestas.


	4. Shame

**N/A: Hello! Creo que este fue el capitulo mas largo que escribi de esta historia. Tuve un bloqueo de escritoria y bueno, ustedes ya deben saber como es (?)**  
 **Al principio pense hacer una historia corta y al pie. Pero al ver la "buena recepcion" que recibio, decidi hacerlos sufrir un rato mas.**  
 **Gracias por leer y perdonen si en este capitulo Duncan parece OOC. Espero muchos reviews ya que, el siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito, asique si me dejan muchos mensajes, actualizaria el fic mas rapido. Si si, ustedes solo funcionan con sobornos mwahahahah!**

* * *

Bridgette termino de desempacar y salio de la cabaña con el proposito de encontrar a su prometido. Era tan feliz, habia terminado su carrera de biologa marina y su futuro esposo estaba terminando su curso para aprender a ser un organizador de eventos. Tenian un gran futuro por delante y esperaban con ansias volver a su hogar para concebir el hijo que tanto añoraban. Cuando volteo al bosque vio como Duncan y Gwen salian de lo mas tranquilos y hablando entre si. La rubia hizo una mueca, no tenia un buen presentimiento sobre ello.

Conocia a Courtney, si bien no habia tenido mucho contacto con ella en varios años, aun la queria y ambas sabian que su amistad era verdadera. Se adoraban como hermanas lejanas y se extrañaban constantemente.

Penso en la relacion de su amiga con el -ahora-, soldado de la fuerza aerea y temio por un segundo. La morena estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos, habia recibido ayuda, la habian contenido, cuidado, escuchado y querido. Noah y Cody eran mejores personas de lo que parecieron durante el juego.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con el joven soldado y este la miro con ojos pasivos, como tratando de decirle algo. Bridgette entre cerro los ojos y en un segundo estaba siendo abrazada por su prometido.

\- Termine de desempacar, Bridge -la beso en la mejilla y dirigio su mirada al mismo lugar que observaba su novia -. No te preocupes por Court. Duncan solo estaba hablando con ella... ya sabes... de despedida.

Bridgette suavizo su mirada y volteo la vista. Tomo al rubio por sus mejillas y lo beso en los labios.

\- Tienes razon, debo dejar de entrometerme entre ellos.

\- Deja que resuelvan sus problemas solos, todos hemos madurado.

La oji-miel esperaba que sea verdad.

* * *

En otro lugar de la isla, una morena salia de su cabaña para dirigirse al comedor. ¿Deberia hablar con las chicas primero o con todos? Sabia que los chicos no eran complicados pero las mujeres eran mucho mas conflictivas para tratar, es decir, mirenla a ella.

Mientras estaba pensando se choco contra la espalda de otra persona justo en frente de la escalera del comedor.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraida -levanto la vista y se excuso.

\- No te preocupes -le sonrio despreocupada y dispuesta a entablar una conversacion con ella.

Courtney estaba sorprendida, hacia años no hablaba con Gwen y ella parecia haber olvidado todo lo que paso. Las palabras no llegaban a su boca y la ex-gotica decidio tomar riendas para que la charla no muriera ahi.

\- Asique... cuentame, como has estado? -trato de esbozar una sonrisa verdadera y convincente para que Courtney le contestara.

\- No creo que aqui sea el mejor lugar para entablar una conversacion -respondio con una risita, cosa que hizo feliz a la palida joven adulta.

\- Podemos ir al bosque -propuso, pero la mueca que hizo la morena la hizo arrepentirse.

\- ¿Por que no mejor vamos al muelle? Los chicos aun no terminan de desempacar y las chicas estan en el comedor.

\- Claro -sonrio.

Durante todo el camino hacia el muelle ninguna de las dos emitio sonido. Gwen fue conciente de que un muchacho las miraba atentamente, o mejor dicho, miraba a Courtney atentamente. _"Siempre fue asi de obvio"_ -penso y sonrio. Courtney la miro extrañada pero siguio caminando.

Cuando llegaron al muelle se sentaron con los pies colgando en el agua y asi empezo una larga charla, nostalgica y necesaria para ambas. Courtney le conto algunas cosas que le habian pasado durante los 5 años que no se vieron, omitiendo algunos detalles obviamente.

Gwen estaba sorprendida de que Noah y Cody sean sus mejores amigos, pero no de que le vaya bien en la universidad. Se alegro mucho por ella con su cambio fisico y mental pero se entristecio al saber que todavia no superaba lo que habia pasado entre ellas.

Courtney en cambio confirmo sus sospechas y se alegro de que haya cumplido su sueño de ser una estudiante especializada en Artes y de que ya haya terminado su carrera, al igual que ella.

\- Me alegro mucho de que hayas cumplido tus metas, Gwen. Siempre supe que podrias llegar -sonrio sinceramente.

Gwen rio efimeramente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Ser abogada es... algo que realmente te gusta?

Courtney se sorprendio, pero no le parecio raro. Era logico que de una chica que habia estado influenciada toda su vida por sus padres haya seguido una carrera que se le impuso a la fuerza.

\- Sorprendentemente, es lo que me gusta. Quiza esta en los genes -rio-. Yo tampoco estaba segura de lo que seria la universidad pero resulto que estaba estudiando algo que realmente me gustaba.

Gwen se sintio feliz por ella. Siempre habia tenido ciertas dudas en cuanto a lo que la morena hacia. No sabia hasta que punto le gustaba lo que hacia y en que parte seguia el deseo de sus padres. Aun asi, se alegro de escucharla tan sincera, aunque aun quedaba un tema por hablar...

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabia era que debajo del muelle, Duncan estaba escuchando todo.

\- Y bien... ¿Sales con alguien? -pregunto Gwen algo temerosa.

\- No, pero tampoco lo he intentado, me di cuenta que no soy buena en ningun tipo de relacion que involucre la honestidad...

\- Pues, fuimos amigas y siempre te vi muy sincera conmigo.

\- Tu eras algo de otro mundo, Gwen. Fuiste una increible amiga, por mas que odie decirlo.

La palida se sonrojo y se sintio en la gloria. Tomo valor y abrio su boca.

\- Lamento todo lo que paso entre nosotras, Court -miro avergonzada el mar-. No debio haber sido asi. Eras mi mejor amiga, no confiaba en nadie mas que en ti. Me arrepiento tanto de lo que paso con Duncan, me enamore de el y por ello perdi una de las mejores personas que conoci en mi vida.

Courtney la miro sorprendida, no esperaba hablar de eso ahora pero era lo mejor.

\- No todo fue culpa tuya, lo admito. Fui una horrible persona contigo, con Duncan y con los demas. Me odie a mi misma por todo lo que hice, no podia ni verme al espejo porque sabia que habia miles de personas que me habian visto actuar asi por television nacional.

\- Si bueno, tu fuiste una perra y yo fui una zorra.

\- Mas que una zorra.

\- Y tu mas que una perra.

\- Oh, genial, que tu vengas a hablarme de perras.

\- Tu admitiste que no fuiste una santa.

\- Eso no quita que hayas sido una maldita zorra roba novios.

\- Vuelves a usar ese molesto apodo.

\- Disculpame por ser sincera.

\- Oh, ¿quieres hablar de sinceridad?

\- De acuerdo, sabes que el nunca pudo olvidarme, ¿verdad? -sonrio maliciosamente.

\- ¿Y cuando te diste cuenta que el te cambio por mi?

\- ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA -se levanto indignada y gritando.

\- Y TU UNA INMADURA -tambien se levanto

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que varios de sus compañeros las estaban mirando.

\- EL UNICO MOTIVO POR EL QUE VOLVI A ESTA MUGROSA ISLA ES PARA HACER LAS PACES CONTIGO -la señalo con su dedo acusadoramente.

\- ESO ME PARECE CONOCIDO -grito y alzo sus manos al cielo.

\- ESTOY HARTA DE SIEMPRE TERMINAR EN LO MISMO.

\- ¿SABES DE QUE ESTOY HARTA? DE TI Y ESE MALDITO EMBUSTERO.

\- ¿NUNCA LO OLVIDARAS VERDAD? SUPERALO, ME ELIGIO A MI.

Courtney toco su limite y se acerco amenazadoramente con su puño en alto hasta que cierta rubia se interpuso.

\- ¡CHICAS, CHICAS! -aparecio Bridgette y se interpuso entre ellas-. PAREN, NO SON UNAS NIÑAS DE 6 AÑOS. Estan dando un maldito espectaculo para ellos, para ustedes y para McLean.

Ambas muchachas voltearon y tenian mas de 4 camaras sobre ellas, todos los ex-campistas las miraban y Chris reia mientras frotaba sus manos y decia algo sobre los ratings.

Courtney miro al piso arrepentida y llevo una mano a su frente, mostrando cuan avergonzada estaban. Gwen reacciono de la misma manera y cruzo sus brazos cohibida y avergonzada de si misma. ¿Cuanto tiempo iba a seguir peleando con ella por lo mismo?

Courtney fue la primera en reaccionar y con la mirada gacha fue caminando demasiado rapido por el muelle hasta toparse con un pecho conocido pero cambiado.

Cuando miro hacia arriba vio como unas orbes celestes la miraban sorprendida y sin palabras. Lo ultimo que Courtney queria es que Duncan la siga viendo como una inmadura.

Trato de apartarse pero Duncan la tomo de los hombros con ambas manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Tenemos que hablar -dijo tranquilo.

Courtney no pudo soportarlo, ¿acaso ella era la unica inmadura en esa condenada isla? Queria enterrar su cabeza bajo una roca y morir.

Aparto su vista de esos ojos celestes que la veian con tanto anhelo y tanto adoraba para seguir su camino hacia la cabaña, sin mirar atras.

Entro y cerro con un portazo. Se deslizo por la puerta y junto sus rodillas para enterrar su cabeza en ellas. Se sentia tan avergonzada de si misma. A este paso debia pedirle una disculpa a todo el maldito campamento por su comportamiento.

Sus amigos miraron la cabaña y suspiraron. Gwen hizo lo mismo, miro de muerte a Chris quien seguia riendo felizmente y siguio caminando hacia su cabaña. Miro avergonzada a Duncan. Hace apenas una hora estaban hablando y ahora la habia escuchado denigrar a Courtney, haciendola sentir desplazada y que no valia nada.

Los amigos de ambas suspiraron y se dispersaron.

No fue el mejor comienzo para nadie.


	5. Best Friends

**N/A: Hi! Perdón por tardar taaaaanto escribiendo este capitulo. Lo hice hasta la mitad mucho antes de navidad y con tanta emoción por las fiestas lo deje tirado u_u**  
 **En fin, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, se esta poniendo un poco denso hasta para mi pero créanme, con este capitulo termina toda la chachara y empieza la accionnnn!**  
 **Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchisisisisimos reviews, si lo hacen, el próximo capitulo va a ser actualizado antes de año nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

¡Quería morir! Había vuelto a ese maldito _reality_ para redimirse y dejar de ser la maldita ex novia obsesionada ¿y que consiguió? Que sus malditos ex compañeros la vieran actuar como la maldita persona que había querido dejar de ser hace tiempo. Se sentía tan frustrada.

Suspiro. Ella no quería esto. No quería volver a ver a Gwen con ojos de muerte, ni a Duncan con rencor. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar con sus compañeros y pedir perdón por sus malas actitudes. Maldita sea, ¿quién carajos le metió en la cabeza que debía disculparse?

Sintió un golpe en la puerta y se levantó rápidamente.

Se sorprendió al ver quien era.

\- ¿Seguirás encerrada aquí mientras todo el campamento habla sobre ti?

\- No es que me importe, Heather.

\- Debería. ¿Desde cuando eres tan sensible?

\- ¿Y tu desde cuando te preocupas por lo que dicen los demás?

Heather esbozo una media sonrisa.

\- No me importa, pero si me molesta que hablen de mis amigas –se cruzó de brazos y la miro con una ceja levantada -. Aunque claro, nunca tuve amigas tan cobardes.

Ese comentario la ofendió como nunca. ¿Ella? ¿Cobarde? Abrió su boca indignada y la bonita asiática negó con la cabeza.

\- No tienes derecho a mostrarte indignada cuando todo lo que hiciste es digno de una cobarde.

\- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? –entrecerró sus ojos.

\- De las que se preocupan por ti y no quieren verte como una miedosa –suspiro cansada-. Solo es un chico, Courtney.

\- Tú no lo entiendes. Siempre tuviste a Alejandro a tus pies.

\- No fue sencillo y lo sabes, siempre estaba ahí rondando alrededor tuyo –la acuso con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que fue mi culpa?

\- Estoy insinuando que eres una inmadura y lo estás demostrando ahora.

\- No estoy para escuchar tus tonterías, Heather, búscate otra para manipular.

Heather se sintió insultada, dolida y decepcionada de su amiga. ¿Tan ciega podía ser? Tomo el picaporte de la puerta enojada.

\- Te creí más inteligente, Courtney –dio un portazo y salió echando humo por las orejas.

La morena quedo estática en su lugar. Maldijo a todos en esa condenada isla. Todos tenían razón excepto ella. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo? ¿Por qué actuaba como lo hacía? Se sentía tan tonta que fue a su litera a derramar todas las lágrimas posibles.

Se sentía tan lastimada que deseaba hacerle lo mismo a todos los que la habían hecho sufrir. Cuando dejo de sollozar sintió como la puerta era abierta de nuevo. Sintió dos bultos ligeros en su cama y supo de inmediato quienes eran.

\- ¿Que te ha pasado?

\- Esta no eres tú.

\- Esta siempre fui yo –dijo sobando su nariz. Se levantó y vio con sus cansados ojos a Noah y Cody.

Cody negó. - Esta eras tú, Court. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuviste aquí y lo sabes. ¿Por qué tirar por la borda toda?

\- ¡No lo sé! –grito frustrada mientras se sobaba la frente-. Solo sé que cuando estoy a punto de arreglar las cosas mi temperamento me gana y lo arruino todo con dos palabras.

Suspiro. No sabía qué hacer, pensaba una cosa y de su boca salían otras palabras, mas hirientes y denigrantes que las que tenía en mente. Noah la tomo del brazo y la miro serio.

\- Creo que sigues nerviosa. Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, no es la muerte de nadie si no pides disculpas –levanto sus hombros despreocupado-. Solo se tu misma. No la Courtney del momento, no la Courtney del pasado, la verdadera Courtney que tiene el control de su vida.

Cody asintió en silencio.

\- Noah tiene razón. Tomate tu tiempo, nadie te obliga a disculparte ahora… en realidad, nadie te obliga a disculparte. Relájate y disfruta de la compañía de la gente que realmente te hace bien.

Courtney asintió y miro a sus amigos. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se levantaron de la cama. Cody le tendió el brazo pero la morena aun dudaba sobre salir a enfrentar a los demás. Era demasiado incómodo. Mientras más tarde en disculparse más desagradable seria. Podía hacer lo que sugirió Noah pero… aun tendría un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho.

Cody codeo a Noah y ambos rieron malévolamente.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con nuestra amiga?

\- Tiene razón. Courtney jamás dejaría que esto le suceda –dijo el moreno haciéndola rabiar.

\- Courtney no es ninguna cobarde –bostezo apropósito el castaño.

\- Debemos haberla perdido durante el viaje en yate.

\- ¡Cállense ya, maldita sea! –furiosamente se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta-. Nadie va a decirme como tengo que ser.

Noah y Cody chocaron los puños y se sonrieron tranquilos.

\- Son realmente irritables. Pero los quiero, gracias por esto chicos.

\- Ha sido un placer.

\- Si vuelves a convertirte en una neurótica estaremos allí para ti.

La morena rodó los ojos, sonrió felizy tomo el picaporte.

\- Bien, allí voy.

Ambos amigos vieron a la castaña –ahora clara– y esperaron que tenga éxitos.

\- ¿Crees que lo logre?

\- No hay nada que Courtney no pueda hacer.


	6. Start all over

**N/A: Hey guys! Estoy muy contenta de volver a subir un capitulo para esta historia. Estoy muy feliz porque cada vez que subo un capitulo veo una gran cantidad de visitas y, obvio, la gente que se toma la molestia de dejar reviews.**  
 **Ultimamente no tenia ganas de escribir pero estoy satisfecha con este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Trate de complacer varios deseos de _Gwent_ y me costo bastante porque nunca fui una fan de esta pareja, pero espero que usd lo disfruten. Poco a poco voy a ir agregando mas parejas n_n  
Random comment:¡OMG! Vieron la noticia de Mark Salling D: De verdad me shockeo, por el momento no voy a decir nada u_u usd saben que yo sacaba mucho de el y demas personajes de Glee para inspirar este fic asique espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad...  
En fin, espero que lo disfrute. ¡A leer!**

* * *

La vio sentarse, frustrada, en un tronco del bosque y pasar sus manos por su rostro. Suspiraron a la vez, ella por lo que había pasado hace rato y el por verla así. Sabía que Gwen y Courtney tenían sus fantasmas del pasado y ambas debían resolver sus problemas juntas pero se sentía tan mal por ellas. De verdad quería hacer algo.

Se acercó sigilosamente y observo a la pelinegra, ahora mucho más madura, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Carraspeo para poder ser descubierto y se encontró con esos ojos oscuros que hace tiempo lo habían hechizado.

\- Hola –sonrió de lado.

\- No busco la compasión de nadie en este momento, Trent.

El oji-verde trago saliva. No estaba allí para hacerla sentir peor.

\- Te equivocas, a diferencia de muchos quería ver como estabas y tratar de ayudarte.

Gwen lo miro con los ojos sospechosos, luego tristes. ¿En que se había convertido? Ese chico daba su vida por ella y por más que no hayan terminado en los mejores términos ambos se seguían estimando y preocupando por el otro.

Suspiro por novena vez en el día.

\- Lo lamento, no quise sonar así. Estoy muy estresada, no creí que volver aquí me afectaría tanto.

\- Si, bueno… no eres la única.

\- ¿Todos están hablando de lo que paso, verdad?

Trent miro al piso.

\- Lo sabía, no estoy lista para volver a recibir apodos malvados.

\- No tienes por qué recibirlos.

\- Es fácil decirlo, tu no fuiste la " _besucona de novios_ " durante dos temporadas y lo que siguió de tu vida.

\- No, pero también viví este _reality_. Fui muchos apodos, como tú, como Courtney, como Duncan… como cualquiera. No estas sola.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… creí que con Courtney a mi lado ya no me afectarían.

\- El por qué quieres recuperar tú amistad con ella no me concierne, pero sí sé que ustedes eran inseparables.

\- Nunca me he sentido tan mal respecto a otra persona…

Trent sintió una puntada en su corazón, ella de verdad lo había lastimado. Gwen noto la mueca en su rostro.

\- Sabes… cuando terminamos yo... y-yo creí que nunca encontraría un chico tan bueno y dulce como tú, Trent.

El susodicho la miro a los ojos.

\- Estaba en lo cierto, nunca conocí una persona como tú, Trent. Eres tan… único.

\- No te sientas obligada a decirme esto, lo nuestro fue hace mucho.

\- No, lo digo en serio. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lamento tanto lo que paso entre nosotros. ¿Cómo podía aspirar a retomar la mejor amistad que tuve si ni siquiera pude resolver las cosas contigo, que fuiste una parte muy importante de mi vida? –abrió los ojos muy grande -. Aun lo eres, Trent.

El muchacho, sorprendido por sus palabras no pudo hacer más que abrazarla.

\- Gracias, gracias por decírmelo, Gwen –se separó y limpio una pequeña lagrimita que se escondía en su ojo -. Estuve esperando mucho para poder hablar contigo.

\- También yo –la ex gótica sonrió.

\- Me encantaría seguir haciéndolo, pero sé que tienes otros planes.

Gwen dejó caer sus brazos y miro el suelo.

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento, ella debe odiarme.

Trent negó con la cabeza –No lo creo. Tú fuiste y eres muy importante para ella, se nota.

Ella medio sonrió y lo miro.

\- ¿De verdad crees que tengo una oportunidad?

\- ¿Quién no te daría una oportunidad con ese rostro? –Gwen se sonrojo hasta las orejas y desvio la vista -. Anda, tú puedes. Te estaré esperando en el lugar que quieras, cuando necesites.

\- Gracias Trent –se paró y beso su mejilla haciendo que su ex novio se sonrojara tanto como ella -. Y de verdad… lo lamento.

\- Lo sé, ahora ve por ella.

La pelinegra se fue corriendo hasta llegar al campamento. Recibió varias miradas y escucho que muchos murmuraban sobre ella. Bah, ¿Qué sabían ellos? Solo le importaba una cosa: Courtney. ¿Dónde podría estar?

A lo lejos diviso una espalda ancha que vestía un traje perfecto azul marino. Bingo. Lo vio conversando con sus viejos amigos de espalda a ella, justo en frente de la cabaña de los chicos y lo llamo golpeando su hombro.

\- Necesito hablar contigo –dijo y todos los chicos hicieron silencio. Duncan la vio con decisión en sus ojos y la tomo del brazo para llevarla hacia un alejado árbol.

\- ¿No te basto con el espectáculo de hoy?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que de verdad hice eso a propósito?

\- Lo único que vi fue a Courtney corriendo y con ojos llorosos. No quiero volver a ver eso.

\- ¿Y te parece que a mi si? Solo necesito hablar con ella y… contigo.

\- Te escucho.

\- Si volver a ser su amiga significa no volver a tratarte como lo hago entonces… dejare de hacerlo.

Duncan cruzo sus brazos –Ni que fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

\- Lo éramos Duncan y creí que podríamos seguir siéndolo después de todo… Pero ese lugar lo ocupara ella.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Solo lo sé –suspiro cansada de la situación -. Como sea, quería hacértelo saber. Espero que hayas entendido.

\- No, espero que tú entiendas lo que voy a decirte –la muchacha se sorprendió de su seriedad y trato de escucharlo atentamente -. No quiero ver más lágrimas salir de ella. No es una simple ex, es Courtney, tú tampoco vas a entrometerte entre nosotros –dijo y dio una vuelta para salir de allí.

Gwen estaba consternada, nunca lo había visto así. Por un segundo le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido de esa forma con ella pero luego recordó que tenía una mejor amiga a la cual recuperar.

\- Bien –suspiro -. Vamos a hacerlo.

* * *

Courtney caminaba casi trotando y con los puños cerrados por el campamento. Hacía rato que había recorrido todos los lugares y escuchado murmullos acerca de ella. Poco le importaba en este momento, solo le importaba una persona.

Mientras trotaba furiosamente miraba para ambos lados tratando de que nada se escape de su vista, pero cuando menos lo pensaba choco con alguien y cayó de espaldas al piso.

Gimió de dolor por su trasero y alzo la vista para ver con quien había chocado. Su corazón dejo de latir.

Gwen la vio allí mirándola y pensó que Dios era agridulce. Ambas se levantaron rápidamente y hablaron a la vez, gritando.

\- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Lo lamento!

\- ¿Qué? ¡También yo!

Ambas se miraron boca abiertas y sonrieron. Miraron el suelo y volvieron a verse a los ojos. Rieron juntas como colegialas y se abrazaron. Courtney fue la primera en hablar.

\- De verdad lo siento, Gwenny, no quise decirte eso.

\- También yo, Court. No quise reaccionar así.

Se des-abrazaron y estuvieron en un trance durante 10 segundos hasta que escucharon un aplauso a lo lejos.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo diría?

\- Oh, cállate Noah.

Vio a casi todo el campamento mirarlas y se separaron. Entre todo el tumulto vio a Heather con cara de pocos amigos, se apresuró hasta alcanzarla.

La abrazo sorpresivamente –Lo lamento. No debí haber dicho eso. Sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas –sonrió de lado y Heather no pudo evitar imitarla.

\- Lo sé, solo estaba esperando que vengas y supliques perdón.

Ambas rieron sonoramente y se dieron cuenta que el atardecer hacia aparición en la isla.

Chris apareció desde las sombras mientras murmuraba algo sobre los ratings y se subio a un tronco de por allí.

\- Gran día, ¿verdad campistas?

Courtney y Gwen sonrieron a la distancia.

\- Disculpa Chris –levanto su mano un rubio aun regordete -. ¿Cuándo estará lista la cena?

\- A partir de este momento, los esperamos en el salón principal –dijo y se retiró hacia el mismo.

Un grupo pequeño de chicas se hicieron de grupo y fueron juntas hasta el comedor juntas, hablando y riendo, como los viejos tiempos.

A lo lejos un guapo peli-negro observaba a cierta chica a la distancia, mientras sonreía. _"Buen trabajo"_.


	7. Forgive and forget

**N/A: Antes de que me maten por no actualizar mas seguido quería pedir doble perdón, uno por lo ya mencionado y otro porque ODIE la forma en que escribí este capitulo, siento que todo esta tan OCC y no se! El unico personaje que no esta en fuera de su caracter es Duncan, quiero presentarlo como un hombre maduro y razonable, pero aun con ese toque tan Duncan que todas amamos!  
En fin, no me convence para nada, pero por favor, dejenme un comentario para saber que tal estuvo. Gracias! (ah, perdón por que es tan corto!)**  
 **También escribí un nuevo one-shot. Pasen a leerlo y dejarme reviews! (Ideas tambien! Porfis, estuve exprimiendo mi cerebro para eso, no se como continuarla y no quiero dejar el fic colgado T_T)**

* * *

Nunca estuvo tan nerviosa en su vida. Está bien, tuvo que hacer exámenes dificilísimos en la universidad y momento en el que llego al campamento no había sido muy agradable, pero nada se comparaba con la hora de la verdad. Sentada en el banco, casi temblando como toda una gallina, con sus manos apretando la falda de su vestido, estaba Courtney peleando con sentimientos que nunca pensó que tendría.

Hace media hora había entrado con sus amigas al gran comedor y había tratado de comer lo más callada y amenamente posible pero Courtney estaba teniendo problemas. Hacía cinco minutos que Bridgette había desaparecido del salón –probablemente con Geoff- y Gwen se había ido al baño, no paso mucho tiempo pero para la morena era una eternidad.

Frustrada, avergonzada, tímida. Así se sentía en este momento y mientras las demás hablaban entre ellas y cada tanto le daban un vistazo para seguir chismoseando, la castaña sintió un _click_ en su cabeza y ya no pudo con la situación. Con la voz ronca y con un ligero temblequeo subió su cabeza y trato de mirar a todas a los ojos.

-Yo… –empezó balbuceando-. Quisiera hablar con ustedes ahora.

LeShawna y Beth quienes al parecer se habían vuelto muy amigas dejaron de reír entre ellas y trataron de prestarle atención a la morena.

-Te escuchamos –dijo Beth y Courtney sintió que era el momento adecuado.

Inhalo y exhalo con calma y empezó a hablar.

\- A mí me… gustaría pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas en esta isla –suspiro arrepentida-. En verdad, nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, simplemente me perdí a mi misma en el juego y…y- ¡Diablos! ¿Ya estaba llorando? ¿Qué clase de disculpa era esa? Seguro todas la miraban como si fuese patética.

Atragantada por sus propios sollozos dejo de hablar muy avergonzada de sí misma hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por los hombros. Izzy la abrazaba sonriente mientras trataba de calmarla. La pelirroja, mucho más madura pero igual de intranquila, sabía que pronto los chicos la verían así y era demasiado para Courtney.

\- Creo que todas estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que si no hubieras sido así, no nos habríamos divertido tanto, ¿verdad chicas?

LeShawna rió estrepitosamente y las demás la acompañaron.

Courtney, sorprendida y sin entender nada limpio sus ojos para poder mirarlas.

\- Acaso no me… ¿odian?

\- Bueno, no del todo –Dijo Beth-. Solo estabas jugando el juego, admito que tus tácticas no fueron muy amables pero creo que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber sido.

Sadie y Katie tomaron sus manos y le sonrieron en señal de que todo estaba bien entre ellas. Las demás las siguieron.

Courtney reprimió sus ganas de volver a llorar, aunque esta vez de alegría.

\- Gracias -dijo y todas comenzaron una amena charla en la cual la morena, por fin, se sentía parte del grupo.

En otra parte del comedor, dos chicos habían estado observando todo desde lejos.

 **Duncan's pov.**

\- ¿No piensas hablar con ella, viejo?

No me había dado cuenta de que estuve toda la maldita cena mirándola hasta que Geoff me saco del trance. Diablos. Me siento un chiquillo de nuevo.

\- No por ahora, de seguro tiene cosas que resolver por sí misma.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? –sonrió fanfarronamente-. Duncan el chico malo ahora es todo un hombrecito.

-Imbécil –reí para voltear mi vista hacia ella de nuevo, al parecer estaba conversando con las demás-. Solo quiero darle su espacio, ¿sabes?

Geoff vio como la rubia se levantaba y lo llamaba con un dedo. Ojala yo tuviera tanta suerte. Cuando voltee la vista hacia la mesa de las chicas vi como Gwen se dirigía al baño dejando sola a Courtney. Supongo que debería irme a dormir. Va a ser mejor que la deje unos días, quiero pensar un poco lo que tengo que hacer.

Me levante dispuesto a dejar el comedor hasta que escuche como la madera de los bancos se movía estrepitosamente. Di vuelta mi mirada y note como Izzy abrazaba a Courtney mientras las demás tomaban su mano y hablaban con ella.

Sonreí. Se lo merecía, después de todo había cambiado tanto.

Salí tranquilamente del comedor con las manos en los bolsillos mientras mis oídos escuchaban risas femeninas, cosa que me relajo.

 **Normal POV.**

\- ¿Te estas preocupando por ella, verdad?

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Solo quería comprobar que tan hombre eres.

\- No me jodas ahora, Trent. No quiero lastimarte –dijo socarronamente.

\- No vengo a amenazarte, solo quiero asegurarme que no vayas a lastimar de nuevo a nadie.

\- Mantente alejado si no quieres problemas –dijo y se fue.

Cuando llego a su cabaña se cambio de ropa, se puso sus pijamas y se acostó en la litera. Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y trato de procesar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Tan solo había sido uno y habían pasado tantas cosas, ¿como podría aguantar 8 semanas con esa clase de gente? No es que no tuviera amigos, pero había mucha gente en la que no confiaba y el solo había accedido a ir por Courtney...

Amar una persona tenia sus cosas buenas y malas. Pero en este momento, se sentía jodido. ¿Como podía hablarle a Courtney sin que ella lo odie? Esta bien, parecía que había cambiado bastante pero aun así ¡el la engaño! ¿quien sabe que clase de rencor guardaba hacia el?

Tampoco sabia si McLean los explotaría con sus desafíos, o si habría alguno. Estaba totalmente cansado, frustrado, enojado consigo mismo. Se dispuso a dormir para calmarse.

Mientras tanto en la ex-cabaña topo, una rubia, una asiática y una morena conversaban mientras se cambiaban para dormir.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, Court! –dijo Lindsay mientras entrelazaba sus manos-. ¡Estoy taaan orgullosa de ti!

La castaña quiso reír, Lindsay orgullosa de ella ¿quien lo diría?

\- Era cuestión de tiempo, aun asi, creo que estuviste bastante bien para perder tu tiempo y disculparte con esas perdedoras –dijo Heather cambiando su top por uno mas cómodo.

\- Es importante para mi, Heather.

\- Lo se, es solo que me sigue sorprendiendo.

\- Oh, abra muchas mas sorpresas durante esas 8 semanas –dijo Bridgette mientras entraba a la habitación.

\- ¿Estabas con Geoff, eh?

La rubia se sonrojo.

\- Mejor vamos a dormir.

Courtney se había puesto sus pijamas y se acomodo en su litera, debajo de la de Bridgette, estaba muy contenta por lo que había hecho hoy y esperaba que las próximas semanas sean igual de buenas.

* * *

\- Creo que hoy estuvo bastante bien –dijo un pelinegro mientras tomaba una cerveza.

\- También yo.

\- ¿Crees que las próximas semanas seguirán así, Gwen?

La gótica miro el cielo y le arrebato de las manos la cerveza a Trent. Dio un largo trago y con su manga se limpio.

\- Eso espero.


	8. Comfort

**N/A: Hello! Tarde en actualizar, ya lo se, pero bueno. No tuve tiempo para poder terminar este capitulo y lo termine recién, así que esta recién salido del horno (?) ¡Espero que les guste leerlo porque a mi me encanto escribirlo! Espero que dejen muchos reviews *guiño*guiño*:3**

* * *

Estaba tan cómoda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien. De acuerdo, las patéticas camas de descuento que el campamento les ofrecía no era la más cómoda y mullida de todas pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que ella había podido cumplir casi todo lo que se había propuesto en ¡un día!

Cualquiera que dijera que Courtney no podría hacerlo estaba muy equivocado. Entre toda esa tranquilidad que la abordaba sintió como una estruendosa alarma sonaba por todo el campamento y escucho a varias de sus compañeras quejándose.

\- Lo odio tanto –dijo cierta asiática mientras se enderezaba.

\- Lo prefiero antes que al Chef –contesto cierta rubia.

\- Ambos son un asco, maldigo el día en el que quise venir aquí.

\- Que negativa –se burló la morena de su, nuevamente, amiga gótica.

Bridgette salto de la cama como un rayo y empezó a cambiarse.

\- Vaya, parece que al menos una de nosotras está feliz de volver.

\- No creo ser la única, Heather –dijo mientras miraba como Courtney salía de la cama para cambiarse con ella.

Todas empezaron a salir de las literas y a cambiarse su pijama. Cuando terminaron salieron de la cabaña para ver como los demás hacían lo mismo.

Courtney vio por el rabillo del ojo como cierto azabache salía de su cabaña con un aspecto tan maduro y varonil que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo como una tonta por un tiempo. El traje le quedaba tan bien, pero no podía evitar pensar que esos jeans y esa camiseta blanca con las mangas arremangadas le quedaban demasiado bien.

No se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo mirándolo hasta que recibió un codazo de Lindsay, quien reía junto con Bridgette, lo cual logro llamar la atención de cierto chico.

La morena no sabía dónde meterse, sintió la mirada penetrante de su ex novio y tomo a sus amigas del brazo donde las llevo, casi corriendo, al comedor.

Duncan se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando, no era tonto. Su mirada siempre estaba fija en ella pero esa mañana se veía radiante con esos shorts y ese top con rayas blancas y negras.

La vio irse apurada y acompañada con sus amigas hacia el comedor tratando de evitarlo. Escucho una risa desde atrás.

\- Eres patético.

\- No molestes, Heather.

\- Vaya, irritable. ¿Qué idiota te hace al amor, verdad?

\- Supongo que no viste tu cara cuando ves a Alejandro.

Heather refunfuño.

\- Esto no es sobre mí, es sobre Courtney.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Evitar que hagas una estupidez.

\- Lo que yo tengo con ella…-

\- Es tema mío –lo interrumpió-. ¿Quién crees que va a consolarla cuando vuelvas a romper su corazón?

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que eso va a pasar?

\- No has cambiado nada.

Duncan suspiro cansado. –Mi relación con Courtney no te interesa –dijo y se fue al comedor ignorando cualquier otra palabra que pueda salir por la boca de Heather, la cual levanto la ceja con una expresión de pocos amigos y siguió su camino.

Entro al comedor y vio como casi todos estaban sentados y escuchando a Chris. Tomo asiento junto a DJ y se dispuso a escuchar.

\- Como esta es una reunión para volver a juntar al elenco original de Drama Total… no abran desafíos –dijo con desgano y escucho como todos vitoreaban contentos.

\- Tal vez esta reunión no sea tan mala –dijo Gwen mientras miraba a su mejor amiga y sonreía con ella.

Chris carraspeo y volvió a tener la atención de todos.

\- Ya saben los horarios de las comidas y la producción ha organizado varias actividades para que estas 8 semanas sean… un poco más divertidas de lo que esperan –dijo con una sonrisa malvada que, por supuesto, todos notaron.

McLean se retiró del comedor junto con el Chef y dejo a todos pensando.

\- No quiero volver a repetirlo…

\- Lo odias taaaaaanto –respondieron sus amigas en coro. Heather se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado ofendida.

\- Tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad y será divertido.

\- Claro que será divertido…

\- Para él –dijeron la gótica y la morena.

Bridgette suspiro.

Mientras las chicas volvían a retomar una conversación en la cual hablaban sobre lo que paso durante los 5 años que no habían tenido contacto.

\- ¿Terminaste la carrera, Court? –pregunto Lindsay. Pero cuando ella abrió la boca para contestar, sintió como una mano re apoyaba en su hombro y cuando se dio vuelta vio como Trent le sonreía tímidamente.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro –respondió confusa. Miro a sus amigas como buscando respuestas y todas levantaron sus hombros sin saber que responder.

Trent la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera del comedor mientras varios miraban la escena. En especial Duncan.

¿Qué carajos? Duncan frunció el ceño y miro sus manos por unos segundos. ¿Por qué Trent querría hablar con Courtney? ¿Por qué la tomo del brazo? ¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué se sentía tan malditamente celoso? Sin poder aguantarlo se levantó dispuesto a escuchar la conversación cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo.

\- No hagas ninguna locura.

\- Tranquilo, D. No hare nada que ella no quiera –dijo y salió como alma que se lleva al diablo de ese comedor.

Las chicas quienes vieron ese momento se preocuparon.

\- Espero que se comporte.

\- Lo hara –dijo Gwen.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Es Courtney –dijo segura-. A demás… él ha cambiado.

\- Eso parece –contesto Heather mientras lo veía salir del comedor.

Duncan perdió el rastro de ambos en cuanto salió. Se adentró en el bosque sabiendo que no podrían ir tan lejos, pero estaba equivocado. Estuvo bastante tiempo en la espesura de la naturaleza hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaban allí. Se maldijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado? Se apresuró a salir para encontrarlos.

Paro de repente. Pensó.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Interrumpir la conversación diciendo " _yo me opongo"?_ Que estupidez. Mientras caminaba para alejarse del bosque seguía pensando en las infinitas maneras que tenía para no parecer un loco.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces está todo bien entre ustedes?

\- Ya te lo dije, Trent. No ha pasado nada aun –dijo la morena mientras metía sus pies en el agua.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Es que no confías en mí? –sonrió de lado.

Courtney esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el agua que corría bajo el muelle. _"Si fuera Duncan ya habría caído"_

\- No es eso, es solo que… no nos vemos hace bastante tiempo y es… –suspiro-. Muy abrumador supongo.

\- Hable con Gwen.

\- ¿Eh? –se mostró sorprendida.

\- Ayer, cuando pelearon en el muelle, hable con ella y por eso…

\- Ella me busco –termino la oración sorprendida.

\- Así es.

\- Así que… ¿te preocupas por nosotras, verdad?

Trent rio y la miro a los ojos.

\- No puedo evitarlo –dijo y sintió como la morena lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuerte.

\- Gracias –dijo conmovida. Trent cerró los ojos y disfruto el abrazo.

\- Sabes que si tienes problemas puedes hablarlo conmigo.

\- Ahora lo sé, gracias –se distancio un poco y lo miro a los ojos mientras ambos se sonreían.

El peli-negro se levantó y le tendió la mano para que ella se pusiera a su altura. Cuando lo hizo, este le devolvió el abrazo y ella correspondió con gusto. Se sentía bien tener gente en la que se puede confiar de nuevo.

Ambos estaban abrazados y cómodos hasta que Courtney sintió como el cuerpo de Trent se separó de un empujón. Vio cómo su amigo casi cae del muelle y cuando se volteo para ver quien había sido quedo muda.

\- Te lo advertí –dijo amenazante mientras lo miraba a los ojos e ignoraba a la morena a su lado, quien no podía creer lo que había pasado.

\- Solo estábamos hablando –dijo mientras se incorporaba-. ¿Verdad, Court?

\- Tiene razón. Solo estábamos hablando, Duncan.

\- Pues no parecía.

Courtney abrió la boca indignada.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa que hacemos o no?

\- Me importa más de lo que crees.

\- No debería –dijo sin darse cuenta que Trent abandonaba el muelle mientras los miraba de reojo pelear.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se iba sigilosamente. Bueno, tal vez no tan sigiloso, pero sabía que esos dos ya estaban en su mundo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a volver a darme órdenes y decirme donde tengo que meterme?

\- Eres imposible.

\- ¿Y tú?

Courtney gruño rabiosa y Duncan sonrió.

\- Solo estaba teniendo una conversación con mi amigo, Duncan.

\- Oh, ahora es tu amigo.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

\- Nada –dijo mientras se acercaba sonriente. Ya la tenía donde quería.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Con quien hablo o no, no es problema tuyo. Déjame en paz.

\- Eso no es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque se lo que quieres –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y evitaba que se vaya.

\- ¿Y qué es? –respondió amenazante y con el ceño fruncido.

\- A mí.

Courtney quedo paralizada, vio cómo su ex novio sonreía y alejaba su rostro del suyo. Se sentía una idiota, había caído en sus redes sin darse cuenta. Enfurecida lo empujo lejos y se dispuso a irse, decepcionada.

Duncan se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer y la detuvo tomándola por la cintura. Ambos se quedaron mirando, enojados, al otro mientras el mar corría por debajo de sus pies. La morena trato de romper el contacto que mantenían empujando su pecho con sus manos. Mala idea.

El azabache tomo sus manos y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, dispuesto a hacer lo impensable.

Courtney pudo ver como sus ojos celestes se iban cerrando a medida que se acercaban y ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, Duncan sintió un dolor en su zona íntima y llevo ambas manos al lugar para tratar de apaciguar el dolor.

De rodillas vio como Courtney sonreía satisfecha y se acercaba lentamente, provocándolo y moviendo sus caderas sensualmente. Duncan no sabía cómo sentirse, si excitado mirando a su ex novia o dolorido agarrando sus genitales maltratados.

Cuando levanto la vista vio las largas y bien bronceadas piernas de Courtney. Trato de divisar su rostro pero todo lo que encontró fueron sus plataformas negras impactando contra su pecho, aventándolo hacia el mar, dolorido y ahora mojado.

Saco la cabeza del agua y dio un gran respiro. Para encontrar a la castaña sonriendo socarronamente, darse vuelta y seguir su camino hacia el campamento. Obviamente, moviendo sus caderas sugerentemente apropósito.

Duncan se maldijo y se dejó estar en el agua un rato más, hasta que Courtney salió de su campo de visión.

 _"Sigue siendo ella"_ –se dijo a su mismo y se dispuso a nadar un rato.


End file.
